Rutee (5★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20544 |idalt = |altname = Rutee |no = 783 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 16 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 171 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 14, 18, 22, 45, 53, 63, 73, 87, 106, 110, 114, 117, 120 |normal_distribute = 20, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 15, 10, 10, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 14, 18, 22, 45, 53, 63, 73, 87, 93, 99, 106, 110, 114, 118, 122, 126 |bb_distribute = 12, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 13, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A young woman from another world who became a Swordian Master in command of a sentient sword. She is known for her realistic point of view and sharp tongue, but rumor has it she hides a softer side to her personality. Not only are her skills as a Lens Hunter admirable, but she is also versed in the Magic Artes stemming from the Lens Core embedded within the hilt of her Swordian. Rutee eventually ends up joining Stahn in his adventures. |summon = I'll go anywhere for a Lens. I don't care what dangers I face! That's the way of a Lens Hunter! |fusion = I have to get even stronger! I need to save up as much money as I can! |evolution = I have to make up for all the power you have given me. I'll pay back double what I owe you! | hp_base = 3310 |atk_base = 1200 |def_base = 1020 |rec_base = 1250 | hp_lord = 5100 |atk_lord = 1600 |def_lord = 1450 |rec_lord = 1700 | hp_anima = 5692 |rec_anima = 1542 |atk_breaker = 1758 |def_breaker = 1292 |def_guardian = 1608 |rec_guardian = 1621 |def_oracle = 1371 |rec_oracle = 1937 | hp_bonus = 700 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 26 |ls = Angel of Loving Protection |lsdescription = Boosts BC, HC, Zel drop rate & considerably boosts HC efficacy |lsnote = 50% boost to HC efficacy, 12% boost to BC, HC, 10% boost to Zel drop rate |lstype = Recovery/Brave Burst/Zel |bb = Trickster |bbdescription = 16 combo Water attack on all foes & boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 190 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbnote = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |sbbdc = |sbbmultiplier = |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |evofrom = 20543 |evointo = 20545 |evomats1 = 50354 |evomats2 = 20133 |evomats3 = 20191 |evomats4 = 20132 |evomats5 = 60143 |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 500000 |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = *This unit is from the game titled . |addcat = Tales of Link |addcatname = Rutee2 }}